


The Coffeeshop AU You Never Asked For

by conhoelassiter666



Category: Unwind Dystology
Genre: M/M, Unwind, alternative universe, unwind dystology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conhoelassiter666/pseuds/conhoelassiter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden is a barista at a local coffeeshop and fancies one of the regulars and makes any attempt to flirt with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffeeshop AU You Never Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would never write a haycon coffeeshop au but here we are :// and you're coming to hell with me (this was a fic i originally wrote for my friend)

Being a barista wasn't a terrible job.  
Hayden isn't miserable about his job nor hates it but he doesn't love it either.  
It's the same thing every day. College students requesting coffee beverages high in caffeine in order to help them survive studying for finals. As well as little teenage girls requesting these huge ass drinks loaded with sugar and caffeine they certainly do not need as they probably have enough energy already. Then there's old people ordering tea and shit.  
This job can be arduous at times for sure. Hayden's boss is a disgruntled short-tempered, not to mention literally short, man named Mason Starkey who complains about just everything. Nothing Hayden does in his eyes is right but he's not the only employee who has to deal with Starkey's wrath. Everyone has different ways of dealing with Starkey's temper. Jeevan and Tad handle it with the most smooth going tactic of just simply doing what he says and not getting in his way. Hayden and the only employee he talks to named Bam attempt to reason with him some times. Bam even tries befriend him but you can tell she's 'this' close to snapping his tiny neck some times. Bonding over their mutual disdain towards Starkey has become the foundation of Bam and Hayden's friendship. Hayden is a sarcastic shit face and Bam is a snarky brute who doesn't put up with shit. Together they make the perfect power duo.  
What makes this pathetic uninteresting job worth the minimum wage is one of the customers that stop by almost every Wednesday. He's a tall, stocky broad shouldered young man with the deepest hazel eyes. He probably beats Hayden by an inch or two in regards to height. He only comes by every other Wednesday and Hayden looks forward to those days the most out of all the days in the week. Is it bad that he memorized his order? Hazelnut mocha-frap. Not only that but Hayden being Hayden, he has a way of flirting with him or at least starting conversation with him. He misspells the guy's name on the cup each time to get a some brief banter going. The dude's name is Connor. Hayden can come up with a few variations of misspelling his name. Like adding an E instead of an O, or only writing one N. Lately he's been running out of ways to misspell his name so he goes for borderline ridiculousness like Cahnerr. It does start to bug Connor a little after awhile but Hayden being the little shit he is finds it hilarious. The brief banter the two share afterwards compromises for this. Usually just banal questions like "'day going alright?" "Yeah it's fine".  
What better way to subtly flirt with him? He really isn't exactly what you would consider flirtatious as you'd expect from a dashing young barista boy. The truth is that he get's awkward around attractive people. Bam can tell Hayden's got it for Connor.  
You like him don't you?"  
"Every time he walks in, your eyes just light up, don't lie to me Hayden!"  
Even though thankfully Bam doesn't have it in her to blurt it out to the world that Hayden has a crush on one of the regulars, or even tell Connor for that matter. But Hayden can never hear the end of it when he leaves.  
"Did you write your digits on the cup this time?"  
"Running out of ways to spell his name wrong?"  
"You wish he could stay longer, don't you?"  
Hayden grows extremely embarrassed each time. In fact every time Connor's name is mentioned by her, he can feel his cheeks begin to turn a shade of pink.  
"So his name is Connor?"  
"Why don't you ever ask him out instead of getting on his nerves endlessly?"  
"Just be the fabled charming barista and flirt with him!"  
"Because," Hayden tells her, "I'm not flirtatious, this is my only way of getting to start conversation with him."  
Contrary to popular belief, Hayden may seem confident but that is only far from the truth. Soon enough Hayden really does start running out of ways to misspell Connor's name and Connor is getting really fed up with him anyway. It gets to a point where every time its his turn to order, he'll some times huff a frustrated sigh. At least he's memorized Hayden's name.  
"Let me repeat it for you, it's spelled C.O.N.N.O.R"  
"Why is that hard for you to understand, Hayden?"  
Of course Hayden being able to memorize Connor's order makes up for it all. Either way eventually Connor does catch onto the fact that Hayden does it on purpose.  
"Seriously? Why do you purposely spell my name wrong on the cup every time I come here?"  
This may be where Hayden finally drops this sly flirting tactic and comes clean.  
"Eh, sorry about that," says Hayden, "It's just my way of getting to start conversation with you."  
"Oh" Connor almost looks amused, almost, "Why do you want to have conversations with me?"  
Hayden shrugs in response to that and this time when he writes his name on the cup, he spells it correctly but he does something different. On the cup where it says "Careful this beverage you're holding is extremely hot" he crosses out the words 'this beverage' and 'holding is'.  
Hayden isn't really the flirty type nor is he usually 'sly' when attempting to woo someone he fancies. Every once in awhile though, Hayden can be your fabled charming barista. This is one one of those rare times.  
Connor takes his coffee, mutters an abrupt "thankyou" and hurries out. He stops and turns around once he sees what Hayden put on his cup this time.  
Hayden can see a small grin tug at the sides of his mouth. Connor glances at him and chuckles warmly.  
"Okay, okay I'll hand that to you," now Connor can't stop smiling, "That is pretty clever"  
"So that's why you kept spelling my name wrong just to talk to me?"  
"Well, yeah, kinda" Hayden can feel Bam's ruefully knowing gaze from the other side of the counter.  
"I mean why didn't you just ask me out in the first place?"  
Before Hayden can answer, Connor takes Hayden's marker he uses to write down names on cups. He rips the sleeve holder off his cup and scribbles his phone number on it and hands it to him.  
By the time Connor leaves, Bam is ready to bully him. Hayden is aware that he's reddened to his ears and his cheeks are beginning to swell from grinning like an idiot.  
"So I guess it looks like spelling his name wrong went a lot better this time?"  
Bam eyes the cup sleeve holder with Connor's digits scribbled in before Hayden is able to bubble about it and snatches it from his hands.  
Bam's jaw drops reading the sleeve holder, "No fucking way,"  
Hayden nods, dorky cheek-splitting smile intact.  
"How did-" she flips the sleeve holder around and finds the secret message Hayden ever-so-slyly managed to create.  
"You cheeky shit," Bam scoffs at him with a proud crooked smirk. She enlaces her stocky arms around the flustered boy and gives him the ultimate bear hug. She let's go once she notices Hayden start to squirm.  
"Do you know what your first date's going to be?"  
Hayden shrugs and with that Hayden begins to feel less resentful about his job as a barista. Even dealing with Starkey's occasional temper tantrums don't seem as annoying as they usually are. Connor still stops by the shop not just to order coffee but just to talk to him about his day. In fact he starts coming by more often not and just every other Wednesday. For once, Hayden really does feel like the fabled charming barista.


End file.
